


hunger like a storm

by choriarty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Zenyatta, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Genitals Zenyatta, Smut, Soulbond Sex, Soulmate AU, honestly im p sure its kind of tame theres lots of fluff here, i gotta have continuity somewhere right, i guess??? lol is there a word for that, the title is also a line from Touch cause of reasons, they do The Sexe, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choriarty/pseuds/choriarty
Summary: It was natural, falling into bed together.Like how the water returned to shore, how the sun sank to the west, and how spring came after winter; it was inevitable.





	hunger like a storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consuelodoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=consuelodoodles).
  * Inspired by [i remember touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096397) by [choriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choriarty/pseuds/choriarty). 



> this is an epilogue of sorts to my other fic: i remember touch. 
> 
> i was commissioned for soulbond sex and i took for fucking EVER and [consuelo](http://consuelodoodles.tumblr.com/) is a gotdam saint for putting up with my ass. i love u bb <3333 smorch

It was natural, falling into bed together.

Like how the water returned to shore, how the sun sank to the west, and how spring came after winter; it was inevitable. On any normal day they had a difficult time staying away from one another, but that particular day was especially magnetic. Soulmarks and bonds had existed for as long as time could remember, but there was still much that humanity did not know about it. Much that no one knew about it.

It was only the early evening and yet it felt as if a million years had passed since the sun rose. The day had dragged on and on. Somehow both partners’ want melded together and when they made eye contact it was said without words; I want to lay in bed with you.

Neither Genji nor Zenyatta could stifle their giggles as they stumbled into their shared room. Their feet wanted to go fast but their wandering hands wanted to go slow, eventually ending with them tripping onto the futon in a pile of warm laughter and kisses.

“You have been very distracting today,” Zenyatta hummed.

Genji pulled away from his boyfriend’s mouth slit, which he had been dragging kisses over, and licked his lips. “Have I?”

“Mm, you have,” Zenyatta’s smile may not have been visible, but it was evident in his voice. “Is there something you’ve been trying to tell me?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Genji playfully danced around the answer. A free hand began to wander towards the waistband of Zenyatta’s pants. “What were you thinking of?”

But before Genji’s hand could do more than peek under that worn fabric, Zenyatta weaved their fingers together and moved them away. Instead, Zenyatta was the one that began to press close to his lover’s pubic mound. Thinking that it was a game, Genji smiled wickedly and freed his second hand to do the same. Yet, instead of going along with the game, Zenyatta shifted uncomfortably.

“Genji…” Zenyatta said. “Genji, wait.”

The dreadful idea that Genji was pushing his soulmate into something he didn’t want overcame him and he pulled back fast enough to give a normal human whiplash. His hands couldn’t decide whether to give Zenyatta a comforting touch or to leave him alone entirely. Just as a string of apologies began to come from his mouth, Zenyatta followed him into a sitting up position and pressed a finger to his lips.

“It’s not what you think,” said Zenyatta. “You haven’t hurt me. I only wanted to… show you something, before we start.”

Genji felt himself sag with relief and he nodded eagerly. Zenyatta’s finger moved to cup Genji’s face before it pulled away entirely. The bed moved as Zenyatta shifted backwards into a comfortable position and began to shimmy his trousers off. Genji’s face began to heat up and his hands clenched were they sat on his knees. He was suddenly hit with the thought that if he was who he had been before, before Hanzo, he would have likely jumped in to ‘help’. Now he was different. Now he had more control over his desire to jump Zenyatta.

Once Zenyatta had shed all of his clothes Genji looked for something out of the ordinary. As his eyes flicked from place to place he couldn’t find anything wrong at all. “What did you want to show me?” Genji asked. 

“If we are to be intimate… I’m afraid that I won’t be compatible with you.”

Genji tilted his head. “What? But you look fine! There’s nothing here.”

“That is the point,” Zenyatta sat back on his behind and spread his legs towards his lover. Genji was forced to swallow his intense arousal at the picture that it made-- but Zenyatta was right. There was nothing there. 

“Zenyatta…” Genji said.

“It doesn’t change anything,” cut in Zenyatta. “I want to lay with you tonight, I want to please you. But if what you expected included traditional human sex, I’m afraid I won’t be able to give that to you.”

“Hey, hey,” Genji cooed and closed the space between them once more. “I don’t want your parts, I want you.”

Zenyatta’s jieba blinked… and then glowed. “I should have expected that you would be a charmer,” he said.

“Just for you,” Genji said. “But if we’re gonna talk about our ‘parts’, then I should probably show you mine too.”

Genji leaned back into the proper position and then tucked his hands in towards his crotch. One reached underneath to press a latch while the other pressed firmly against his pubic mound, and with a sigh Genji’s modesty plate slid away and revealed him. He retained most of what he had before the accident, but there were obvious scars from skin grafts that littered his cock. He no longer had any testicles since, early on in his operations, he had demanded they be removed; sickened by any last vestiges of humanity he held. Thankfully Dr. Ziegler had said no to removing his genitals entirely. 

“It’s uh, not the prettiest,” Genji said, his confidence wavering now that he was bare. “But it can still perform its basic functions.”

Zenyatta made a show of examining it. A finger came up to tap on his chin, which made Genji smile, and when the hand began to stroke an invisible beard the cyborg snorted and batted it away. “Okay, okay! That’s enough!”

“Genji, I think it’s beautiful,” Zenyatta explained his findings. “It is a part of you, and so I love it.”

“S-Sap,” Genji muttered. Comfortable silence descended upon the room, both men smiling at each other, their hearts and bodies warm with affection. 

“I have done research, you do not need to worry about my inexperience.”

Genji wasn’t worrying, but he wanted to tease. “Oh? What kind of research? And why didn’t you invite me?”

Zenyatta chuckled, the sound filling his boyfriend with happiness and warmth. “Extensive research.”

“Go on, show me.”

“I would need some rope and a whip, first.”

Genji bust out laughing, “Damn! Are you sure we can’t do it without that stuff?”

“I suppose we’ll have to get creative,” said Zenyatta.

The cyborg flopped backwards onto the futon and spread himself out, extending his arms upwards and pressing his wrists together. “Oh, Master, teach me what you’ve learned!”

“My student,” Zenyatta’s voice dipped low. “You know that you have no place demanding things of me. I suppose I’ll have to punish you.”

Both of them may have been joking, and the mirth in Zenyatta’s tone may have been obvious, but that didn’t stop any ideas from flowing through Genji’s mind. He might have to file those away for later. For now, Zenyatta dropped to his hands and knees above Genji and boxed him in. Delight and contentment permeating every pore of his being, Genji couldn’t help but giggle at nothing but their closeness. 

Zenyatta shifted his weight onto one elbow as his other hand traced up his lover’s shoulder and neck. The sensation caused Genji to shiver before that metal hand came to rest at his cheek. Instinctively, he leaned into it. A content huff came from Zenyatta and he tipped down just enough for Genji to close the space between them and peck him on the mouth. 

From there Zenyatta’s hand trailed downwards; mapping out every divot and pattern in Genji’s cybernetics. He pressed lightly in areas where the flesh and bone of a man still lived inside its metal exoskeleton, feeling the material give and Genji breathe in and push back. Too slowly, too quickly, his hand had made it to its destination. Zenyatta gently traced the areas where scarred skin met robotics, feeling when it began to fleck with goosebumps. 

Genji sucked in a breath like a youth experiencing his first time as soon as he felt Zenyatta wrap his hand around the base of his cock. A twinge of embarrassment hit him in the chest-- until he heard his boyfriend echo him with a shaky sigh. Calmness flowed through his veins; he could fumble with his never-used processors with Zenyatta by his side.

He lifted his arms to wrap them around the back of Zenyatta’s neck. With no resistance Zenyatta bowed his head down as his lover tugged at him, humming as Genji pressed millions of kisses to his faceplate. The more he touched Genji, the more he stuttered in his breathing and fumbled with kisses, and the more trouble Zenyatta had maintaining the temperature of his CPU. When he swiped his thumb over the slit of Genji’s cock he hiccupped and murmured Zenyatta’s name. After that he couldn’t stop his fans from turning on unless he wanted himself to overheat. The sound made Genji laugh softly against Zenyatta’s chrome face, his breath fogging it up.

Zenyatta was getting his own pleasure from his partner’s. Reaching out with his spiritual connection and the Iris, he could touch the pleasure that flared up and shivered within Genji. Without thinking, his spectral arms appeared. One took the spot his physical had a moment ago, taking half of his weight, while the others did what Zenyatta wanted to do most; touch Genji. Genji moaned as soon as he felt the warmth of Zenyatta’s golden arms seeping through his skin and soaking him from head to toe.

The pleasure radiating through the spiritual plane was strengthening with each passing second-- but it could not explain what Zenyatta was beginning to have. His visual processors were running at full capacity and yet he could not see the phantom hands that were touching him and teasing him. He was debating whether or not to speak of it outloud-- when he squeezed around the base of Genji’s cock and they cried out in unison. 

“Did-- did you--” Genji stuttered.

“I felt that,” Zenyatta said. “I… I can feel myself touching you.”

“Really?” Genji asked-- and caused Zenyatta to shiver and groan as his dirty ideas made his cock twitch. “... That too?”

“Y… Yes,” Zenyatta ducked his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “I don’t know why… I’ve never felt something like this before.”

An idea came to Genji. “Let me try something.”

Gently, oh so gently, Genji moved his fingers just enough to tuck them into the wires of Zenyatta’s neck. He reached in and pressed the pad of a finger to where wires disappeared into Zenyatta’s cranium-- and they both shivered and gasped in sync. 

From then on, ‘careful’ was thrown out the window. Genji dug his fingers into Zenyatta’s neck and shuddered as he felt the phantoms of nodes sparking and sending signals to his head; while Zenyatta gripped Genji’s cock firmly and used precum to slick the way as he sped up, jerking his own hips as he felt Genji’s cock as his own.

They could not tell each other apart, could not tell themselves apart. Neither knew when Genji began and Zenyatta ended. With each passing second, each gasp and soft declaration of love, their souls became increasingly indistinguishable. Their shared mind was filled with nothing but love for each other.

“I’m-- I’m close,” someone said.

“I--I know,” said the other. “Me too.”

“Don-- don’t make me cum, I don’t want to stop, if I…”

“We won’t stop. I want you all night tonight.”

“This feels so good, please…”

Voices cried out in unison as their pleasure came to a peak and tipped over the edge. Hands gripped and scrambled to grab something-- someone-- to hold on. There was the sensation of wetness on a stomach, in a hand. The sound of fans filled the room as background noise as names were said over and over and over…

“I love you,” said Genji.

“And I love you,” said Zenyatta.

When the sun cast pink over the snow and streamed in through their window in the early morning, the fresh snow sparkling and glowing, the birds opening the day with their song; only then would Genji and Zenyatta’s souls begin to divide and return.

But they had a long time until then.


End file.
